La Mejor Enemiga
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: incluso la enemiga declarada puede ayudar a conseguir los objetos de la suerte, Midorima x Lectora


**Bueno este es un mini fic de Midorin, aunque se me escapo un poco (mentira se me escapo mucho :( ) la personalidad de él, perdonadme es el primero que escribo de el peli verd es difícil, si alguien se da el tiempo de leerlo gracias :)**

 **PD: los personajes de Kuroko No Basket no me pertenecen, solo esta cosa loca y la Oc**

 **PD 2: (T/N)= tu nombre**

 **(T/A)= tu apellido**

 **La Mejor Enemiga**

-Shin-chan-aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños-escuchaste a Takao y le viste entregándole varios vales de tiendas de artículos de la suerte, según lo que lograbas escuchar. Aun no te habías acercado a hablar con tus, por decirlo amigos, bueno de Takao eso era lo más cercano pero del peli verde…

Tus ojos viajaron a la figura del ex miembro de la generación de los milagros, de alguna forma al principio cuando lo conociste se te hizo un arrogante, engreído, ególatra y tsundere, bueno lo seguía siendo , pero después de aquel partido de practica con el instituto Seirin cuando le viste abatido, derrotado su pose de "nadie puede pasar sobre mí", algo había cambiado en él, ahora no evitaba el estar cerca de Takao, o de los demás, colaboraba en los entrenamientos, y te sorprendiste a ti misma siguiendo cada movimiento que él hacía, ibas a ver los entrenamientos cada vez que podías, te llevabas bien con el pelinegro así que no había problema. Pero debías admitir que aunque con el equipo había cambiado contigo para nada, tan solo cruzaban palabras y comenzaban a discutir.

-gracias Takao- decía seco y sin pizca de alegría en su voz el escolta del equipo de baloncesto de Shutoku.

-oh! (T/N)-chan, ne ¿sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de Shin-chan?-Takao se dio cuenta de que mirabas en su dirección, buscaste todo tu autocontrol dentro de ti para no verte sorprendida por ser descubierta viéndoles.

-¿de verdad?-dijiste un tanto burlona- felicidades Midorim-kun, espero que con un año más tu carácter cambie, aunque eso sería un auténtico milagro-no podías evitar la tentación de hacer enfadar al as de Shutoku.

-milagro sería pedir que dejaras de ser tan distraída, torpe y olvidadiza (T/A), Nanodayo- te respondió con su particular muletilla.

-pues, milagro sería que alguna chica saliese contigo y te soportara con esa arrogancia que exhalas-una venita en tu frente había crecido, tu distraída, por favor si solo tropiezas con algunas cosas es porque estas se cruzan en tu camino.

-no estoy interesado en que alguien salga con migo así que puedes estar relajada-dijo ¡burlonamente!

-insoportable-bufaste y saliste del salón ya era hora del receso-aaaaggg! Es que no aprendo, sé que no le puedo ganar, pero aaahg-te reclamabas a ti misma, sí, siempre empezabas discusiones en los que te enojabas-además que es eso que no me preocupe, já, como si me importara que alguien se fijase en ese cretino.

-(T/A)-san te llamo una chica del salón de al lado, tu giraste y produjiste un escalofrió en quien te hablaba, un aura de ira te envolvía-etto, te quería preguntar, si Midorima-san está en el salón.

-¿eh, Midorima?-la miraste bien y viste que estaba sonrojada-s…sí, está ahí con Takao.

-gracias (T/A)-san-se sonrojo más y se fue a tu salón.

-¿Qué rayos?, no será que ella, no, no, no, no, imposible!-te dijiste y saliste detrás de ella, lo primero que pensaste fue una manager del club, pero no la habías visto antes y estaba sonrojada y llevaba un pequeño presente en las manos y era linda, tu cabeza daba vueltas, y como decía Midorima, trastabillaste mientras ibas en dirección a tu salón- eso no cuenta como distraída-te dijiste para ti misma, odiabas darle la razón.

Llegaste al salón y cuidadosamente te asomaste, no veías a tu insoportable compañero, tampoco veías a la chica que te pregunto por él.

-(T/N)-chan-te tomo del hombro alguien haciendo que dieras un pequeño brinco, le miraste y era Takao-si buscas a Shin-chan esta con una linda chica en la azotea- te dijo divertido.

-de…de…de…de que estas hablando Takao, por qué iba a querer yo saber de ese idiota-reíste nerviosa.

-ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro sabes, aunque no sé cuál de los dos es más Tsundere-dio un suspiro resignado.

-no digas disparates Takao-te sonrojaste furiosamente tu amigo estaba dando por hecho de que el ególatra ese te gustaba-nunca me fijaría en un estirado como Midorima-desviaste tu cara.

-sí, si lo que tú digas, pero si quieres saber él está allá arriba, y al parecer esa chica se veía dispuesta a declarase.

-pero él dijo que no estaba interesado en una relación-mascullaste bajito, pero el peli negro te escucho y esbozo una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

-quién sabe, quizás le dé una oportunidad, según lo que me dijo hoy Oha Asa predijo que dijera si a las oportunidades que se presenten o algo así, bueno ya sabes, él tiende a seguir su suerte.

-bu…bueno eso no me incumbe, solo me…me da pena esa pobre chica, ¡oh, mira qué hora es iré por algo de comer ya terminara la hora de almuerzo!-te fuiste más que rápido del lugar, debías llegar a la azotea, un momento ¿debías llegar?

-espero y un día me lo agradezcan ese par-canturreo satisfecho el peli negro, cuando te vio que cambiabas de dirección e ibas a las escaleras que conocían a la azotea.

Seguías corriendo subiendo la escalera hacia la azotea, ya tenías tu mano en el pomo y te paraste, temías abrir, y si lo que veías no te agradaba. Ya no lo soportabas abriste lentamente la puerta y escuchaste voces, te quedaste tras la puerta para que pudiese ver y escuchar, sin ser percibida.

-etto, Midorima-san lo importante que yo quería decirle es que, me, me gusta-era la voz de la chica que te había preguntado por el peli verde, abriste un poco más querías ver la expresión de él.

-" _rayos, por qué me molesta que ella le diga eso, yo solo no quiero. ¡Oh, no! Entonces si siento algo por, por, por él, de todos, ¿él?"-_ pensabas, quisiste salir corriendo, pero necesitabas escuchar la respuesta de él.

-mmm, lo siento, pero no estoy interesado-sí que podía ser frío si se lo proponía, pero el alivio llego a ti-si eso es todo, me voy.

-que frío- susurraste-bueno después de todo es Midorima de quien se trata, espera se va, ¡rayos!-te encontraría espiando y quien sabe la de cosa que te diría, pero la chica volvió hablar.

-que cruel, ni siquiera te importo lo que dije-decía llorando-¿qué no está interesado?-le gritaba- yo creí que podía tener oportunidad, soy mucho más linda que (T/N), que siempre anda apegada a ustedes.

-" _¿Qué tengo que ver yo?"-_ pensaste

-¿Qué tiene que ver (T/A), en esto?- era como si se hubiesen coordinado.

-es que todos dicen que ella está enamorada de Midorima-san, que por eso le gusta estar siempre con él y discutir, pero que jamás tendrán nada…

-sí, eso es así no tiene que interferir en lo que tú digas o hagas ¿no?-la corto-y no es correcto creer en los rumores que dicen por ahí, aunque ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué te gusto?

No podías creer lo que escuchabas, que todos decían eso, pero si solo discuten, aunque, viéndolo de alguna forma, solo hablaba con los del club de básquet y contigo, pero eso no era especial, tú le hablabas porque, claro por Takao, no ya no te engañabas, habías descubierto que él te gusta, pero no, no debía ser así.

-¿qué y eso por qué es importante ahora? Ya, ya me rechazaste Midori…

-solo quiero saber-dijo tajante.

-por…por…aaaaaaaaaahhhg, ya basta, me voy no quiero ser más humillada-si ella no era para nada linda como aparentaba.

No alcanzaste a salir corriendo de ahí, cuando abrió la puerta, quedaste expuesta y solo atinaste a sonreír nerviosamente, ella te dio una mirada que te fulmino. Cuando ya no la veías miraste al frente y la mirada del peli verde estaba clavada en ti.

-vaya, sí que estaba enojada-fue lo único que se te ocurrió decir.

-mmm, (T/A) acaso estabas espiando-no era una pregunta, claro que no.

-¿yo? Por supuesto que no, yo, yo, yo solo estaba buscando a Takao, pero no está así que, eh nos vemos.

-(T/N)-te llamo, sí, por tu nombre sin honorifico, lo cual te dejo helada y no pudiste huir.

-ok, si escuche, pero solo porque quería burlarme de ti cuando te viera de la mano y echando flores y corazones por doquier-decías desviando la cara para no verle, sí que te costó decir eso.

-creí que te había dicho que no estaba interesado en eso- te decía poniéndose al frente de ti, en que momento llego ahí, no lo supiste-pero me causa curiosidad algo que esa chica dijo, no será que tu estas interesada en mí.

-¡eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? No, no seas arrogante, que tú me gustes-desviaste la mirada. Rogabas que ese calor en tus mejillas no fuera un sonrojo, pero te tentaste a preguntar-pero, dime ¿qué pasaría si fuese así, qué harías si, estuviese enamorada de ti?-le increpaste mirándole retadoramente a los ojos.

-…-te miraba sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-olvídalo, esto es de locos-le dijiste volteándote para ir a donde sea, te giraste y le sonreíste-aunque…Feliz Cumpleaños Shintaro, no te lo había deseado sinceramente-le sonreíste.

-…-lo descolocaste eso fue inesperado, un brillo cruzo su verde mirada, rápidamente tomo tu brazo con su mano izquierda, no lo habías notado, pero no llevaba objeto de la suerte, ya sabias que no habías tenido un objeto importante para burlarte ese día de él, pero esa sorpresa paso a segundo plano, cuando viste su mano derecha viajar a tu mejilla y aprisionar tus labios con los de él.

El beso fue delicado, dulce, tu cerebro se fue de viaje a quien sabe dónde, quién rayos era él, el serio, altivo y que hace unos momentos había roto el corazón de quizás una de las chicas más lindas del instituto, te besaba, a ti su enemiga declarada, el aire comenzó a ser necesario y se separaron llevaste una de tus manos a la cara

-Mi…Shin…qué-balbuceabas-qué rayos haces-estabas que echabas humo.

-así que te gusto-sentencio-solo llegaba a una conclusión, y tomaba mi objeto de la suerte.

-tu, tu, tu, tu, qué de qué-estabas desencajada.

-esto-suspiro, abrió su teléfono y viste la página del horóscopo.

 **Cáncer; su objeto de la suerte el día de hoy es, un beso.**

-eso, eso, no tiene gracia, y por qué rayos a mí, yo no te intereso, podías haber aprovechado a esa chica, o por lo menos podrías habérmelo dicho, te hubiera ayudado-tu voz se volvía un hilo, que estabas diciendo, de verdad lo hubieras ayudado?

-mmm, porque en realidad no le gusto a esa chica y tampoco es de mi agrado y tú…-se calló y un sonrojo viajo a su cara-bueno te lo iba a pedir pero no me escuchaste y, y, ya está muchas gracias ahora ya contrarresté mi…

-ustedes dos podrían de dejar de darle tanta vuelta al asunto, ya sean novios entre tanto tsunderismo terminare con estrés- Takao les grito desde la puerta de la azotea.

-CALLATE TAKAO-gritaron ambos y se sonrojaron.

Enmudecieron y se dirigieron de vuelta al salón, quizás ya era momento de dejar peleas absurdas de lado y hablar sin tapujos, se miraron por un segundo mientras bajaban por las escaleras, y por un pequeño impulso tomaste la mano izquierda del peliverde.

-qui…quizás con solo uno no baste-le dijiste bajando la cabeza y hablando despacio.

-(T/N)-alzaste la mirada al escuchar que decía tu nombre, ya estaban un poco más calmados, solo asintió.

-pero que conste que solo es un favor, porque soy tu mejor enemiga y tómalo como un presente de cumpleaños-si ahí estaba el lado tsundere tuyo.

-por supuesto, era lo que te iba a terminar de decir pero Takao nos interrumpió-y ahí estaba el de él.

Takao solo rodo los ojos, y se alegró de que ahora tendría más material para molestar a su querido amigo y de paso a ti.

 **Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno si alguien llego hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias, de verdad me costo bastante crear esto pero espero de verdad haya gustado un poquito y espero algun comentario bueno, malo lo que sea es bien recibido prometo solemnemente mejorar :)**


End file.
